rebel_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Declaration of Rebellion
The Declaration of Rebellion was a document written by Mon Mothma addressed to Emperor Palpatine and the people of the Galaxy to explain the reasons why the Rebel Alliance was taking a path of armed resistance against the Empire. The document was intended to counter propaganda saying the rebels were simply terrorists. It emphasized that the Empire had to right to exist and that it's actions to consolidate power gave the people of the galaxy the right to dissolve it. The message was transmitted through an unknown Holonet relay as well as posters throughout the galaxy. Full Text 'W'e, the beings of the Rebel Alliance, do this day send forth this Declaration to His Majesty, the Emperor, and to all sentient beings in the Galaxy, to make clear to all the Purposes and Goals of this Rebellion. 'W'e firmly acknowledge the importance and necessity of the institution of Galactic Government. We accept that all must subjugate themselves to that Government, giving up certain rights and freedoms, in return for peace, prosperity and happiness for all. We believe that the Galactic Government derives its power and right to rule from the consent of the governed. We believe that, should the rights of free beings be willfully and malignantly usurped, it is the unalienable right of said beings to alter or abolish said Government. 'W'e believe that the Galactic Empire has willfully and malignantly usurped the rights of the free beings of the Galaxy and therefore, it is our unalienable right to abolish it from the Galaxy. We do not take this course lightly. Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes, but when a Government displays a history of usurpation, abuse and moral atrocity, displaying a clear design to subjugate totally and absolutely beings born free under the auspices of nature, it is our right—our duty—to depose of that Government. 'T'he history of the present Galactic Empire is of repeated injuries upon its members, with the direct objective of establishing you, Emperor Palpatine, as absolute tyrant over the Galaxy: : You have disbanded the Senate, the voice of the people; : You have instituted a policy of blatant speciesism and genocide against the nonhuman peoples of the Galaxy; : You have overthrown the chosen leaders of planets, replacing them with Moffs and Governors of your choice; : You have raised taxes without the consent of those taxed; : You have murdered and imprisoned millions without benefit of trial; : You have unlawfully taken land and property; : You have expanded the military far beyond what is necessary and prudent, for the sole purpose of oppressing your subjects. 'W'e, the Rebel Alliance, do therefore in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the Galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions: : To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal; : To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings; : To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Galactic Empire; : To make forever free all beings in the galaxy. 'T'o these ends, we pledge our property, our honor, and our lives. Category:Canon Page